A message bus is a messaging system that allows organizations to send semantically precise messages between a sender computing system and a receiver computing system. The message bus generally uses a particular structure and/or format for the messages. For example, messages may use Extensible Markup Language (XML) or JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) with a protocol, such as Data Distribution Service (DDS) or Advanced Message Queuing Protocol (AMQP). The message bus typically handles routing of messages between the sender computing system and the receiver computing system. The computing systems may also federate so that intermediate computing systems in the message bus between the sender and the receiver may assist in the routing of messages.